


Dirty Daydreams: Crowley

by pixikinz



Series: Dirty Daydreams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixikinz/pseuds/pixikinz
Summary: Title: Dirty DayDreams: CrowleyRating: MatureSummary: Your prayers have sent Crowley into his own dirty little daydream.Pairings/Characters: Y/N x CrowleyWord count: 611ishWarnings: unbetaed, language, pure smut, oral (male receiving), blood play, blood kink, misuse of religion, NSFW, NSFW imagePLEASE DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED
> 
> Can be a stand alone or as a supplement piece to chapter: The Devil is an Angel too from Angel by Your Side

 

 **A/N:** Can stand alone or can be read as a supplement to Angel by Your Side

I usually use music as mood setting, here’s a link to this chapter’s song

[Marilyn Mason - Personal Jesus](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FRl6fyhZ0G5E&t=MDAwNWVhY2E0NjJmY2MxNTY2M2Q4YjBlZGMyODM4MTg3YWFjZTc4Myw2enJFUzR1cw%3D%3D&b=t%3AlQ3cz0vijg16dCA4jItjXQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpixikinz.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155259382194%2Fdirty-daydream-drabbles-crowley&m=1)

**Please do not watch or listen to if easily offended**

None of the gifs/pics are mine, found them thru google

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**You took a deep, relaxing breath, your full breasts rising and falling with the action. Carefully you settled yourself in a ramrod straight kneeling position, your eyes drifting to his before they closed. Your arms bent, your elbows leveled beside the swells of your breasts as your bloodied hands clasped together and your fingers fell intertwined. In complete supplication, you earnestly began to pray…**

_In Crowley’s mind they were utterly alone. The fervent prayers that fell from her supple lips were for him and him alone. She begged, she pleaded, she did everything but moan for him. Slowly he sauntered up to where she knelt, his dark umber eyes darkening further still as he watched the blood from her hands drip down her arms to splash and soak into the white of her gown._

_A problem easily remedied with a snap of his fingers. Her gown disappeared, leaving her blood free to paint her breasts and belly as it fell from her hands. She had not stopped her praying, nor had she opened her eyes, the only indication she even realized her nakedness was the minute shiver that danced along her spine. Crowley gave a lupine growl with a wolfish grin to match as he leaned over to pry her hands apart. His tongue flickered out to taste the rich, electrified buzz of her crimson blood before he pressed his face fully into one of her palms, losing himself to the warm coppery taste of her as it slipped over his lips._

_He gave one final, intrusive lick to the wound in her palm before he moved to ravage her lips, her prayers ceasing. His tongue intruded into her mouth much like it had the wound in her hand, licking and lapping, reaching to taste everything she had to offer. Slowly, he pulled back from her bloodied lips. The wet crimson from his beard had smeared all along her mouth and chin and he admired the mess he had made of her._

_“The blood…” He whispered cryptically against her lips before he stood, his hands going to the zipper of his neatly tailored trousers._

_The sound of his zipper lowering had her eyes opening and fluttering up to meet his gaze as he looked down at her expectantly, his hands freeing his thick, throbbing cock. Eagerly she reached out for it, slicking it between her blood soaked hands before her lips wrapped around and took the head within her mouth. A strained hiss of pleasure issued from between Crowley’s clenched teeth as his hips shot forth, shoving his aching dick further down her mouth and into her throat as she choked around him._

_“Take it kitten… There’s a good girl…” He fairly crooned as she refused to back away from him even though tears trickled from her eyes to mix with the blood upon her face._

_Instead, she opened her jaw wider as she tried to suck around his thrusting shaft, fighting her gag reflex as he fucked her mouth. Crowley grasped handfuls of her hair as he plunged deeper and faster within the quivering depths of her hot mouth. Taking his pleasure, his lust blown eyes swirled scarlet while he watched his cock pump in and out of her blood stained mouth. Crowley’s body began to jerk, his balls tightening as her mouth increased its suction around him._

_“The body…” He snarled as he felt himself tipping over the edge, his hips stuttering in their strokes as his dick spurted rope after rope of cum down her throat._

_**Someone in the room had spoken his name, and like a bucket of ice water, it shook him from his carnal daydream…** _


End file.
